


Edward's Letter

by seizansha



Series: Correspondences [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Apologies, Family Drama, Gen, Letters, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hohenheim leaves Ed a last request and a good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these letters will be to or from Ed, hopefully i can keep them in chronological order.
> 
> Standard Disclaimer and Multi-site Post Warnings.

\----------------------  
 _Edward,_

_Now that everything's over there's so much I want to say. I'm sorry I didn't go with you - stay with you and Al in the hospital, but my stone's dying out Ed and there's nothing anyone can do to fix it._

_I know I should have been there for you boys and your mother. Even though you know why I left now, I know nothing I can say or do will completely erase the pain I caused. You two have forgiven me some, but my guilt is still as heavy as it was the day I left. I'm just glad I got a chance to explain things before I leave you and Alphonse for good._

_I'm sure you already know what the brown books are. Reading it and hearing it are two very different things, but this is the only way I could say it then. And now it's the only way I can tell you boys how much you mean to me. There wasn't a day I didn't think about all of you Edward, but I was so focused on what I had to do that I forgot to keep in touch. Something Pinako says you picked up from me. She told me a lot about you boys' childhood; that you were so eager to learn alchemy because it made your mother happy, that you trained so hard so you could try to bring her back. Four years as a state alchemist. I'm amazed at all you've done Ed, after these last few days I'm amazed Al can keep up with you._

_Edward, I have a favor to ask of you. During my travels in the west I discovered quite a lot of artifacts, remnants from my past in Xerxes. Some I recognized at first glance, others took a little study. I collected what I could, the envelopes tucked in with the map will tell you where they are, who you'll have to see. Could you please bring them to Risembool? I know I have no right and there's nothing holding you to it, so if you won't do it for yourself and Alphonse at least do it for your future children. Let them learn their grandfather's origins and history._

_At least keep Xerxes alive in their eyes._

_I am proud of you Ed._

_Love,  
Your Rotten Father_


End file.
